There's More to Love than Sex
by oh-a-username
Summary: Killugon I aged the two boys up to seventeen-there will be yaoi. Also I may update every week or so, depending on school. Chapters will be updated and refurbished as well; I really wanted to express the idea before I lose it.


"Killua! C'mon! Let's go already!"

"Cut it out! We have more than enough time to get there!"

"B-Bu-But-B-B-"

"Gon! Stop it!"

"But Killuaaaaaaa!"

"No buts, Gon! Cut it out and sit down!" Killua's voice began to raise as he was slowly preparing himself for the

"B-Bu-B-B-B-B-"

"Say that name one more time-ONE MORE TIME."

"Fine..." The raven haired seventeen-year-old fell back on his bed as he slowly made an adorable pouting face. He didn't understand what was taking Killua so long in the bathroom. The poor little boy really wanted to go door stairs to the All You Can Eat Buffet. What's so special about it that Killua needs to hide away in the bathroom for almost a hour now? He laid back, trying to get himself more comfortable; Gon closed his big, brown eyes to relax a bit, but he wanted to go.

"Good boy." The assassin grinned in the utmost way at himself while looking and observing his looks in the mirror.

How can Killua pass up an opportunity like this? Is he unwell?

His golden brown eyes opened and darted the room in boredom. The young hunter knew the real truth over why he wanted to go to this buffet so badly. Hisoka was going to be there. Gon had to admit how exciting it was to see his rival in action again. He noticed him in this hotel while he was on his phone about going to this buffet for the delectable whiskey and free food. His bright red hair swept back to perfectly like always and his pointed nails sharp as ever. Hisoka is beautiful; it was like he hasn't aged a bit, but it was clear in his muscles he has became even more stronger.

"Killuaaaa! Hurry up!" He shouted once more.

The silver haired young man wanted to look good for his dearly beloved best friend tonight. He looked dully at the mirror and began to mumble to himself for confidence, "Okay, Killua, tonight is your night. Yours. Yes. You are finally going to tell Gon how you really feel for once." He blushed and banged his head against the mirror, "Baka!" Killua knew himself how pathetic he looked, dressing up for Gon who might or might not acknowledge that it is for him.

"Who at you calling baka?!" Gon yelled, opening the unlocked bathroom door.

"I-I wasn't tal-"

"Whoa! Killua, it's only a cheap buffet, there's no need to wear a tuxedo." The young man grinned at his friend's efforts to look good.

"Look, I really need to tell you something-"

Gon grabbed Killua's arm, "Can it wait later? I'm really hungry!"

"Uh-okay!" He smiled a bit; maybe it's best to say it after he's hungry so it wouldn't be so awkward while they eat.

Once they finally made it to the buffet, they paid the fee and got all the food they desired for the moment. Killua took Gon's hand to guide him to a two seated couple's table with flowers in the center. The raven haired boy sat directly in front of the wall, looking out the crowd of people while Killua sat towards the wall, making full contact with the boy his madly in love with and no one else. The raven haired boy gazed over at Hisoka; he looked so handsome, ageless and it was such a forbidden attraction for the younger male. The magician smiled with a gigantic smirk, rather an extremely sexual smirk as he noticed Gon looking. Hisoka slowly licked his lips as he stared down at the younger male with a lustrous look in his narrow, yellow eyes.

Killua began to blush, thinking Gon was looking at him; the assassin had not one clue that Hisoka was there, making goo goo eyes at his Gon. His Gon. He began so slowly smile as he fiddled with a strand of his silver hair with his nerves getting to him.

"Gon..." The silver haired male began with a blush, "I know we're friends and all, but..."

The raven haired male paid little attention, cutting off his friend with a little smile, "Best! Best friends." He continued to look at Hisoka, biting his lip with a soft groan. Gon looked so plump and supple to the magician.

Killua continued, "Yeah, best friends... Uh, Gon-I-I-I need to tell you something important..." His body started to tremble in fear as salty tears slowly beginning to form in his big, blue eyes. The silver haired boy realized Gon wasn't even looking at him; He turned his head around and his heart shattered once he saw Hisoka. "That's why.. This-This is why we're here!" Killua was furious; the raven haired boy flinched back, finally giving his friend his full attention. Every part of the pale skinned boy's body felt numb; his heart was broken. Killua got up without anything else to say; why bother with the selfish little boy anymore?

"Killua, c'mon aren't you curious about this guy?" Gon tried to reason; he wasn't going to actually admit how he felt about Hisoka. He felt too disgusted to tell Killua about these wrong feelings.

"You go and be curious about that pervert. I'm done." The pale assassin was ready to burst into tears, collapsing of a broken heart. It was like Gon ripped it right out of his chest and stomped on it then kicked it right back to him. Killua suppressed his emotions in front of the raven haired boy and went back to their room. Gon looked at the silver haired male confused; he didn't understand why his friend was acting this way, but maybe it was best to leave him alone to get over it. He say down for a while, drooling over Hisoka like a little school girl.

The raven haired male fixed his hair and looked at himself in a spoon; he got up, walking towards Hisoka. He wanted to take the empty seat in front of the seductive magician, but Machi took the seat without hesitation. It crushed Gon to see Hisoka on a date with her. "Oh..I see..." He softly spoke to Hisoka who merely smiled like the tease he is.

"Can I help you?" The red head magician took her hand as an indication he was with her tonight.

"N-Nothing.." Gon immediately started to think of a good apology speech to give to his best friend for dragging him down here and then ignoring him when he was trying to say something important.

Machi turned her head to look at the little boy, "So this is what you do? Invite little boys over behind my back?"

"I-I-I just wanted to say hello." Gon forced out of his mouth; he didn't want Hisoka in the same kind of trouble as he was with Killua.

"How nic-" Hisoka was cut off.

"Now scram, you little runt." Machi rolled her eyes displease and for some strange reason Hisoka liked that.

How could he? How dare he? Gon was disappointed; he has to crawl back to Killua who was utterly pissed at him. He stormed away, taking his time to think of what to say. How was he suppose to help his deadly attraction to death? Hisoka gave him this rush that made him excited for more, but maybe the timing was wrong. Gon hung his head in defeat; he will have to hear this from Killua later-Great.


End file.
